


[Podfic] Still Keeps Me Up at Night

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] Love in the Time of Pyres [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Sometimes when Elihal was out of his sight he couldn't breathe for the fear that he would never return and Éibhear would never know what had happened to him. Sometimes even when Elihal was lying in bed beside him, Éibhear couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, about what could happen, whether it was truly over or merely a lull before something worse.
Relationships: Elihal/Éibhear Hattori
Series: [Podfics] Love in the Time of Pyres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803286
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Still Keeps Me Up at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Keeps Me Up at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988476) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Thanks to dsudis for blanket permission!

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hzY2CCLGGPJTkYyqFXf3cuiGa8GKIPRw/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
